Is She Truly Gone?
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: When Bloom is accused over something that she hadn't done—the whole universe turns against her. Her friends, Sky, and everyone else who knows of her. What is it she is accused of and why? 6 years later…Bloom comes back…but the thing is not everyone is thrilled to see her again. How can she prove that she's innocent in all this that happened against her? Will they ever believe her?
1. Long Trip Down Memory Lane

Summary: When Bloom is accused over something that she hadn't done—the whole universe turns against her. Her friends, Sky, and everyone else who knows of her. What is it she is accused of and why? 6 years later….Bloom comes back….but the thing is not everyone is thrilled to see her again. How can she prove that she's innocent in all this that happened against her? Will they ever believe her or not? Plus, can they work together to stop a new threat?

 **A/N:** This would be somehow between Season 6. Archon and Selina are still enemies! Also, the italics are of Bloom's past memories….

 **Author's Note:** Sky has a new girlfriend, but isn't Diaspro. The OC characters I own would be: Elina, Arena, the Crown Prince Darren of Vandara, Lord Thomas, and Bloom's daughter, Brianna. Don't steal any of these characters. They're the main characters in this story! Also, Brianna is five-years-old and calls, Darren daddy.

Bloom has a daughter from Sky, who clearly does not know of her very existence. I only wonder how he would react to that later on? Insert evil smiles. Ever since the night he'd hurt her. So sad… :( But Bloom loves her daughter! ;)

 **Is She Truly Gone?**

By: xMidnightDreamsx

Chapter One: Long Trip Down Memory Lane

 _"Bloom come on! Admit it!" Musa yelled, angrily with the rest of the Winx behind her giving her death or angry glares right at her. Bloom looked at her friends; she couldn't believe it! Not in the million of years they would accuse of her such a thing! No! They weren't her friends if they did!_

" _I didn_ _'_ _t do it!_ _"_ _Bloom yelled back, desperation filled her voice. The Winx had failed to notice the looks on Bloom_ _'_ _s face and voice. They didn_ _'_ _t care about her, well not anymore. They wanted the truth, and answers._

" _Liar. You_ _'_ _ve always been one, Bloom._ _"_ _Stella said harshly. Bloom looked at her best-friend, well ex-best friend now. They were no longer friends, but enemies. They were accusing her of something she didn_ _'_ _t do! For Magix_ _'_ _s sakes why couldn_ _'_ _t they believe her?!_

" _I_ _'_ _m not lying!_ _"_ _Bloom yelled, but this time with more range in her voice. Her blues eyes were now glowing an amber color. A slight aura of her powers were giving her a faint orange glow all around her body._

" _Yes. Admit it Bloom. You had killed her, because you were_ so _selfish,_ _"_ _Tecna had said. Bloom shook her head at them._ _"_ _I_ _'_ _ve been here all night long. How exactly did I kill_ her? _I wasn't even there!_ " _Bloom said, furious that her friends would actually turn against her and stab her with thousand of knifes behind her back._

 _Bloom couldn_ _'_ _t tolerate it anymore! She had to do something. The flames were burning deep within her. Feelings were hurt. They had broken her with their venom words._ _"_ _JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN_ _'_ _T DO IT AND NEVER WOULD. I CAN_ _'_ _T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WOULD DO THIS TO ME, AFTER EVERYTHING WE_ _'_ _VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU ACTUALLY BELIVE THAT I HAD KILLED HER!_ _"_

 _She could feel the sensation of the flames that was about to burst at any moment. She took a deep breath, and exhaled it out and glanced at her once so called friends._ _"_ _Just leave me alone. Leave me alone_ _…"_ _she kept on repeating over and over again_ _…_

* * *

"Leave me alone!" She finally yelled for the fifth time, and immediately woke up from her dream — more like of a nightmare. Sweats were running down her face. She was breathing heavily. "What a nightmare?" She mumbled to herself.

Her visions were starting to get clear. She wasn't at Alfea. She was on Domino. She had saved her birthparents and realm six years ago ever since she had left Alfea in her in the middle of her sophomore year. She didn't care about what Headmistress Faragonda had told her. She had personally ignored her and didn't care about a thing. She couldn't put it up with _them_ anymore; she had it and hated them and forever will.

She looked around and glanced at the clock; it was three-thirty in the morning. It was still night out. The sun won't rise till a few more hours. She hated them. They had caused her all this pain, and heart-brake in her fragile heart.

She was relieved that she hadn't continued her fairy education at Alfea in her sophomore year even if it had meant to lose greatest professors and the Headmistress. She had still remained in contact with her even though she hadn't continued her education at Alfea.

"It was just a terrible dream, Bloom." She said to herself to calm herself from her spiteful friends. It wasn't her and they accused her and always will.

She didn't care anymore. They weren't here on Domino. They were on their home-planets. She had hoped at least Flora would defend her and not turn against her. She was the most sweetest, kind-hearted friend from all the Winx, but somehow they had turned her sweet soul into something else…they had forced poor Flora who was to defend her to go against her. How could they? They were cruel to her. They must've threatened her, if they did...oh poor Flora, she was so innocent in all this! She loved Flora as a sister.

She remembered that soft look on her when she asked her to tell the truth. Bloom had told them the truth but that's when Flora had turned away from her and that had hurt her so much. It broke her heart in half.

She remembered Flora's last words to her when she wasn't with the Winx who were out for the entire day.

" _I do believe you Bloom, but the others don_ _'_ _t. They want me to be on their side, not yours. I_ _'_ _m so sorry Bloom even Helia believes you. Your truly a great friend, Bloom. I wish they could see you like that._ _"_ _Flora gave Bloom a sympathetic smile and hugged her for the last time. The last time that she would hug Flora again._

" _I am so sorry Bloom even Helia believes you_ _…_ _._ _"_ Those words were running through her mind nearly everyday. She knew Flora too well, and she and Helia were the only ones to believe her. At least that had counted for something, right?

She remembered when Sky had broken up with her to date a new girl named Arena. She had long black silky hair, fair skin and beautiful purple eyes. She wished it was Diaspro that had gone back to him and not Arena. She was a noble from planet Eracklyon. She wondered how was Diaspro's reaction to the new girl that Sky's dating?

' _I had never even met the girl. How are they framing me for a crime that I did not commit?_ _'_ Bloom thought to herself. It was so unfair. She had to go back to sleep; she had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

The maid had woken up Bloom from her deep slumber. "What time is it?" Bloom asked. Elina tapping her foot on the marbled floor, and her hands to the sides of her hips.

"It's six, your highness," Elina — her personal hand maid had said.

"What? Really? Um…what day is it?" Bloom asked, wide awake.

"Your highness, it's Friday, August 20th. Also, Crown Prince Darren of Vandara would be arriving at eight A.M. sharp," she'd said to Bloom — who had literally jumped out of bed quickly.

"Thanks for the reminder, Elina." Bloom smiled and asked: "Is Lord Thomas of Vandara would be arriving today along with the Crown Prince?"

"Not until next month your highness. I have gotten your things ready, and laid out your favorite blue gown." Elina said.

"Why thank-you," Bloom said, and walked in the bathroom. She had brushed her teeth, and took a quick bath and walked out of the shower with a pink towel wrapped around her body. She worn her long sleeved blue gown, picked out her heels, and picked out her gold-silver accessories. She started to put her make up on: a nice shade of blue eyeshadows, eyeliner, mascara, soft pink blush, and a rosy colored lipstick. She had her hair down in soft elegant curls with a silver-gold crown placed at the top of her head. She looked marvelous.

She glanced at the clock. It was seven in the morning. She had important things for the day. The Crown Prince of Vandara would be arriving in an hour making arrangements that would both benefit their realms and of course the he was her new fiance. They have been dating for nearly three years now, and a couple of months ago he had proposed to her to which she had happily accept. For the first time she'd felt like she was breathing freely with no fear or nothing to worry about.

She was at the table, eating breakfast until servant came and handed her the mail for the day. "Are those today's mail?" She asked.

"Yes, your highness." He gave the queen the mail. "Thank-you," Bloom had said, before leaving the servant gave a bow and left to attend other matters to take care of.

Bloom had gone through the mail, most of them were lords, nobles, and some were from other realms that want to discuss with her about to making agreements that would benefit the realm and theirs for the up coming future.

While going thought the mail, she had stumbled across a letter from Headmistress Faragonda. _'_ _What? A letter from the Headmistress? I wonder what does she want?_ _'_ Bloom thought and opened the letter. It said:

 _Dear Bloom,_

 _How are you? It_ _'_ _s been a while since I last saw you. I know life has been a little rough on you lately, but I_ _'_ _m so proud of you. You_ _'_ _ve done many things that I or The Company of Light could not accomplish. What I am most proud of_ _—_ _is that you have founded your birthparents and were able to restore your homeworld back to it_ _'_ _s former glory. Even us, The Company of Light could not, but you did. You are truly special and have succeeded in many ways, my dear. But with all my letters that I have sent to you in the past, this time it_ _'_ _s a bit different and I am asking of you as a friend of your parents and The Company of Light to come to Alfea. Something evil has rised up and this time he has stripped us all out of magic, even the witches and your friends the Winx. The entire Magical Dimension is out of magic (positive and negative). I believe that your the only person who has magic left. I know that the Winx had given you such a hard time after what had happened in your sophomore year. First of all, I have to say that they were wrong to accuse you of a crime that you did not commit. Second of all, you should not have let them get to you, your such a strong girl and capable of many things. I know you didn_ _'_ _t do it, but I believe that someone is framing you, tearing you and your friends apart. Yes, it_ _'_ _s been nearly six years since you last saw each other and I know it_ _'_ _d been hard on you. Another thing is, Flora and Helia did believe that you did not do it. Please come back, they need your help even if they don_ _'_ _t want it, but please do it for Flora and Helia_ _…_

 _I hope I get to see you very soon Bloom._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _The Headmistress of Alfea, Faragonda._

Bloom looked at the letter in shock. She was surprised actually. _'_ _Maybe I should see the Headmistress, Flora and Helia again?_ _'_ She thought to herself. She was deep in thought that she didn't noticed that her parents had arrived with her little daughter, Brianna who was light of Bloom's life, and her grandparents lives as well. They adored and loved their little granddaughter and always made sure she's in no harms from anyone.

"Bloom? Are you okay?" A female's voice had asked, worriedly about her daughter's health condition. Bloom looked to see that her parents were here, dressed casual and modest, still looking healthy and young looking appearance.

"You seemed troubled, my darling." Her father said in a low and concerned voice. Bloom gave them a small smile reassuring them that nothing is wrong.

"It's nothing, really, just a letter from Miss. Faragonda," she sighed. When she mentioned Faragonda her mother lit up and smiled. "Oh, Faragonda! It's been ages since I last saw her, right Oritel?" She beamed at her husband, her green eyes shimmering straight into his brown eyes, who simply nodded.

"It has been." He replied, giving off a smile.

"Mommy, grandpa and grandma are going to take me ice-skating!" Brianna beamed out of excitement, she had bright strawberry blond hair, with her mother's blue eyes, and pale skin. The smile of the child's face was like the bright rays of sunshine. She made everyone around her happy.

"Really?" Bloom asked, smiling at her adorable daughter.

"Ya," she smiled. "Taking her ice-skating would be fun for her," Marion smiled at her granddaughter and focused back on her daughter.

"What did she write, Bloom?" She asked curiously.

"Well…" Bloom started off, hesitating a little knowing what her parents' reaction would be.

* * *

 _A few years ago_ _…_ _after when she had restored Domino back to it_ _'_ _s former glory_ _…_ _she had told the tale of what happened to her and what her friends and Sky had exactly done to her. It was cruel! They were cruel!_

" _Mom! How could they do this to me?!_ _"_ _She cried, while her mother was holding her in her arms rocking her. Marion looked at her heart-broken daughter who was sobbing, deeply upset by the way her best-friend, and friends had treated her._

" _Oh, darling. Everything is going to be okay, I promise you,_ _"_ _she said, trying to sooth her distraught daughter._ _"_ _I didn_ _'_ _t do it! But they think I did, how will they ever believe me?_ _"_ _She asked. She didn_ _'_ _t know how to comfort her only daughter that she had left, it broke her heart to see her in such pain, emotionally._

 _While Oritel on the other hand, he was furious for them blaming his daughter for doing a thing that she didn_ _'_ _t do and made her life like hell in her sophomore year. It was all because of Sky. He was the reason that his daughter was all in this pain. He broke-up with his daughter after telling her to become his girlfriend and then braking-up with her later on just to be with someone else. Now, that was an insult to him. How could Sky do that to his daughter? He had never met Sky or any of her friends but if he_ _'_ _d ever seen them on Domino; he_ _'_ _ll make them pay for it dearly._

 _He tried to comfort her._ _"_ _Daddy, you should_ _'_ _ve seen the looks on their faces! They hate me! I didn_ _'_ _t do anything! It_ _'_ _s all Sky_ _'_ _s fault!_ _"_ _Bloom said, placing a blame on Sky_ _—_ _that it was his fault that she was in this mess._

" _Oh, Bloom_ _…"_ _Oritel said, sounding sad. But he had to asked something that displeased him a lot to think about._ _"_ _Did he threatened you physically?_ _"_ _He said in low and dangerous voice. Marion looked at Bloom with such an emotional face. He wouldn_ _'_ _t do that to her daughter would he? If he did, he must be punished for what he done to her little girl. Bloom pulled back from her mother. She couldn_ _'_ _t face both her parents, it was something that she wanted to hide from them. Bloom_ _'_ _s eyes were filled with tears._ _"_ _Bloom answer the question, did he harm you?_ _"_ _Her father asked again._

 _Bloom was afraid to answer the question, she had simply nodded._ _"_ _That bastard! I will kill him for touching you, Bloom!_ _"_ _Oritel stated angrily._

" _Dad, please. I don_ _'_ _t need more trouble,_ _"_ _Bloom simply said. He looked at his daughter who was hurt._

" _I don_ _'_ _t know what to do!_ _"_ _She cried, the pain she had in her heart was deeply wounded and probably can never heal again_ _—_ _or not for a very long time. How could they do that to her?_

" _We_ _'_ _re here for you sweetheart and we_ _'_ _ll always be there for you._ _"_ _Her mother reassured her hugging her tightly to her._

 _"Yes, Bloom. Don't you worry, you're safe here. I promise to keep you safe and no one will ever hurt you again, my darling." Her father said to his daughter, which made her feel slightly better._

* * *

She handed her mother the letter that Miss. Faragonda had sent her. Marion had began to read the letter. She was happy about hearing her daughter's accomplishments and how happy that Miss. Faragonda was of her and proud of her. But when Marion got closer to the end of the letter her smile had faded away.

Her husband caught the expression on his wife's face and decided to ask,"what's wrong, Marion?"

Marion finished the letter and looked at her daughter and husband. She wasn't happy about the last part of the letter. Marion looked at her husband and said: "why don't you read it?"

She handed the letter to her husband; she noticed his eyes had widen for what he's reading. "I'm so proud of you, Bloom. You truly made me the happiest father."

Bloom could feel the pride swell in her chest, and couldn't help but blush at that. She watched as her father continued to read the letter. She caught the expression on her father's face. She and her mother had the same reaction to that.

"Dad?" Bloom asked.

Oritel had finished reading the letter and looked at his wife and daughter. He wasn't happy about the last part in the letter. He had to ask who was this Flora and Helia, were they her spiteful _friends or not?_

He cleared his and asked: "who is this Flora and Helia?"

Caught off guard, Bloom replied,"they're my friends."

"Friends?" Oritel raised a brow at her, his voice filled with hate. "Oh no, daddy, they're not my spiteful friends. They truly believe me." Bloom explained to her father, trying to calm him down.

"They believe that you are not the one?" Marion asked, a bit confused.

"Ya," Bloom replied. "Trust me, they're very nice people." Bloom added.

"I hope so, as you say," Oritel said still having that angry reaction. "Dad, you're doing it again," Bloom couldn't help but laugh. He looked at his daughter,"you know I'm trying to watch out after you."

"Well, I'm twenty-three years old."

"Twenty-three years old, that doesn't mean I stop watching out for my daughter." Oritel said, smiling.

"So what should I do now about the letter that she had sent?" Bloom asked both her parents for a solution to the problem.

"Bloom, listen to me. I think you should go, look I know you might not like this but this is serious," Marion said to her daughter.

"But what if this is some kind of trick, Marion? What if magic was there but they're trying to do some horrible plan to..." Oritel trailed off,"see if you have magic Marion?" Oritel asked.

Marion sighed, and flickered her fingers; she still had magic. "Oritel, I still have a piece of the Dragon's Flame, my magic and Bloom's would still work. Besides, I don't think that this is a trick, Oritel. What if someone truly wiped out magic from the Magic Dimension? It's Bloom's responsibility to set things equal again as the guardian of the Dragon's Flame." Marion explained to her husband.

"Fine!" Oritel looked at his daughter. "I do agree with mom, dad. Besides, I won't let anyone hurt me again. I can watch out after myself." Bloom said.

A servant had came to tell the royal family that Crown Prince Darren of Vandara had arrived. "Please tell him to join us in the dinning room," Oritel said.

"Yes, your highnesses," the servant said, and gave a bow before leaving. A couple of minutes later, Crown Prince Darren of Vandara had arrived. "Your majesties," he greeted with a deep bow.

"No, need to do that. We're family now," Oritel had said. He sat down next to Bloom. "How are you, Bloom?"

"I'm good," she replied to him. "Good." He glanced at Brianna who sat right across him. She was lovely and pretty like her mother.

"Hello, sweetie," he said. "Hi, daddy," she beamed happily. Bloom had allowed Brianna to call Darren daddy, since he's her fiance and soon to be husband.

"So what's new?" He asked.

"Well...I received a letter from the Headmistress of Alfea..."

"...and what does she want?" He asked. Bloom wondered how would he react to the news, and she sighed and began to explain to him what she'd asked her in the letter.

"Well...this sounds serious, even I'm taking a notice in my realm that no one is using magic," Darren said, remembering the oddity on his realm that no one was using magic.

"Yes, even I agree," Marion said.

"So you're going to Alfea right?" Darren asked Bloom.

"I don't think I have a choice. I have to go." Bloom said.

"Should I come along?" He asked Bloom, "I mean those _friends_ might be there." He said a bit worried.

Bloom thought about for a moment, but her thoughts were interrupted by her father,"I think it's perfect. You should go along with her."

"It would be a good idea." Her mother smiled at her. "Okay, you can come along with me," Bloom smiled.

Bloom looked at her parents and asked,"would you please watch out after Brianna for me?"

"Bloom thats a silly question to ask. Of course we'll watch out after her; she's our cute little granddaughter," Marion squealed, and smiled at her granddaughter.

"Don't worry, Bloom. She's with us; she completely safe," Oritel reassured his worried daughter. "Thank-you. I love you guys so much — you have no idea."

"We love you too, sweetheart." They both replied.

* * *

 _1) How do you like this new Story? Literally, don't know why, but lots of stories been hitting my mind lately. I still have plenty of new stories to write out!_

 _2) How should the Winx react to Bloom's return after six years of not seeing them again? She had dropped out of Alfea in her sophomore year. She went on the ends of Magical Universe to find her parents and did._

 _3) In this story, sorry SxB lovers even I love them as a couple I don't think that it would be happening?_

 _4) Will Sky ever find out that he has a daughter from Bloom? How would Sky react when his daughter call someone else daddy?_

 _5) How would Flora and Helia react to Bloom's return? They're the ones who only believe her..._

 _6) Would the Winx girls and Specialist allow Bloom to work with them as they use to or not?_

 _7) Bloom's the only one who have magic left. Should they at least be kind to her or not?_ _The Winx do not have the piece of the Dragon's Flame. Should Bloom give them a part of it or not? I think she wouldn't do that. Maybe she would give to Flora but to the rest I don't think so..._

 _8) Do you think that Sky should be harsh on Bloom and keep on blaming her about what happened to his girlfriend Arena?_

 _9)_ I should continue my other stories and stop creating new ones!

 _10) I don't know if anyone has written something like this?_

 **Next Chapter called: Oh, Boy! My Sweet Return...**


	2. Oh, Boy! My Sweet Return

**A/N:** A bit of language in this chapter, but I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. Also, Bloom is still the Guardian Fairy of the Dragon Flame, if you're all still wondering.

* * *

Chapter Two: Oh, Boy! My Sweet Return….

Bloom and Darren were already on their way to Alfea. The ship was in hyperspace; they would arrive in a few more hours. Bloom wasn't ready yet; she wasn't ready to face her past or to face anyone in particular, _especially_ Sky. The person she'd wanted to forget forever.

She felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder, and turned to see Darren who was giving her a reassuring smile. She had gave him a weak smile.

"Hey, don't worry as long as I'm here no one is going to hurt you." He reassured her.

She couldn't help but put on a strong face—as if she can handle and confront them—but deep down within her she was afraid and bit nervous of seeing them again. She reminded herself that she was doing it for Miss. Faragonda, Flora, Helia and the sake of the Magical Dimension. It's been six years since she had left Alfea, six years of not seeing Flora or Helia. Did they get married? Are they still together? She remembered that she had her very first crush on Helia in the beginning of sophomore year.

She wondered, what would Flora and Helia would say to her? Would they be the same people as they have been six years ago? Would they still be kind to her? Would they be with _them?_ If so…no Bloom thought. She wouldn't think of it.

How would _they_ react to her being back? Would they yell at her? Would they treat her like what they had done to her in the past? Would Sky hurt her again? She remembered what he had exactly done to her…he'd hurt her and she will never forgive him for what he had done to her that night.

* * *

 _When she was leaving Alfea for good and never returning back. She didn't even leave a letter or anything. She just simply had grabbed her belongings and took it with her. She wasn't going to regret this. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She had to do this; she had to. It was the only way to be free again. Flora had believed her. Why couldn't' the rest giver her a chance? They didn't! They immediately accused her without letting her talk._

 _She glanced at her dorm and looked at Flora who was sleeping. She didn't want to leave Flora, it pained her…but it was for the best. The best for Flora and herself. She had to leave for the sake of everyone._

 _She left the dorm quietly without making any sound. She walked through the hallways of Alfea, and passed the Headmistress's office. She didn't wanted to hurt the poor sweet, gentle, kind woman who had cared for her. It pained her so much to just simply leave. This place had changed her life completely. She'd remembered when she'd first entered her freshmen year along with Stella — who now is new foe._

 _She was now approaching the front gates of Alfea. She looked at the bight simmering stars, and the full moon was completely lit brightening the dark skies. The night was beautiful, the breeze was nice and cool, a perfect night to lie under the stars and do nothing._

 _As she was leaving Alfea, a particular someone was watching her. A blond to be more specific was watching her every move. He followed her every trail. He had soon catched up to her. As Bloom was walking down, she could feel like eyes were watching her. She could feel it in her very own soul._

 _Fear was placed across her face and she asked:"is anyone here?" No responses. It was probably her imaginations. She started to walk again, but this time she had felt a strong hand grabbing her arm forcefully. She looked to see it who it was…._

 _It was Sky._

 _"Sky…" Bloom whispered in a low voice, startled by seeing him. What is he doing up so late at night?She wondered. She looked at him and noticed that there was something off about him but couldn't place it. Bloom tried to get away from him, but he kept on holding on her arm firmly._

 _He shook his head at her, and gave her a bittersweet smile, which scared the hell out of Bloom. She didn't like this. She couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen to her. "Let me go, Sky." She said to him, pleading with her blue eyes._

 _"Oh! I'm not letting you go, sweetheart!" He smirked right at her and said,"not after the pain you had caused me."_

 _Bloom felt a sudden fear for herself. "Sky, you know I didn't do it! So stop accusing me!" She yelled at him, but he didn't listen to her. He just kept on staring at her with his empty blue eyes. The emptiness, is filled with pain. " It's all lies…"_

 _"I want to do something…but not killing you of course that's too easy. But something much worse than that—that you won't even forget it," he said, his tone wasn't normal like, it was something else…something evil like at the way he just said that._

 _Bloom looked at him fearfully. She could feel her own heart-beat pounding so fast within her chest that she's hearing every pump of her heart. She could feel her own sweats running down. "Please…Sky, you don't have to do this." Bloom said, her voice sounded like a scared little girl, begging of him to leave her alone._

 _"Too late for that Bloom." He smiled wickedly at her. He stroked her soft beautiful red hair, running his fingers through her hair. "You have such a beautiful hair," he commented, smiling. Bloom was trembling from the inside. Then Sky traced his finger to Bloom's beautiful face, and lifted her chin._

 _"Damn! You_ are so _pretty, and hot. It's a shame to let it go to waste like a beautiful flower that needs to be picked…" he said, showing Bloom the beautiful red-rose. He kept on looking at the flower—just admiring the beauty of it. "But sadly, every rose must lose its petals…"_

 _Bloom looked at him angrily; she knew what he was thinking of course. The way he had said it made her sick to the stomach. How in hell did she ever fall for him?_

 _"Well, its a shame though…what a beautiful flower…" he tossed the petal-less rose to the side. Bloom looked at the flower in horror. How could he? She was just speechless. She was in horror. He was giving her an example of a beautiful rose—that now looked awful!_

 _"Shall I?" Sky said breathlessly, leaning against her, and kissed the top of her head. Bloom looked at him; she hated him. She needed to get the hell away from him. How awful he truly was? Bloom tried to use her magic to burn him and to get away from him…but then…what would they think then? She would prove them that she truly had killed Arena._

 _Magic won't get anywhere—only more trouble and disasters. But how can she escape him? Bloom had felt a finger slide up behind her short pale blue dress…No! She had to do something…so she kicked him with her heels, which made him cry out it in pain._

 _"Ahhh! You bitch!" Sky yelled, as Bloom was escaping from him—more like running away from him. He looked to see her run….run into the endless forest. He had to chase her. Bloom was running, it felt forever since the forest looked all the damn same. Same tree…same paths…_

 _She needed to take a breath from all the running, but she had to see if Sky was following her. She turned around to see if he was behind her but he wasn't there. She turned to the right and left side of the forest—she was out of sight or at least she'd hoped._

 _She took a deep breath. Then out of nowhere she was knocked down to the ground. The last thing she saw was Sky carrying her in his arms and had fallen unconscious after that…._

 _…When she had woken-up…she'd forgotten what'd happened last night. She was lying on some place…she didn't know where exactly…?_

 _"Hey, good morning…sweetheart," a familiar voice had said. Bloom felt she had a pounding headache from last night. She wasn't fully aware of what's going on. She looked around to see…Sky who was next to her._

 _"Sky!" She shrieked…_

 _He kept on smirking at her and laughed. She wondered why was he laughing…what was…going on…she then noticed that she was in…in bed with SKY! She didn't even wanted to look…what happened of how she got here in the first place._

 _Was she at Red-Fountain? Where was she exactly? She wondered where's her clothes. What happened? She remember being knocked out last night. It was probably by Sky. He_ had _done this to her!_ He…?

 _Then Bloom saw Brandon enter the room (on purpose), with Sky's cellphone in his hand. Bloom gave Sky a cold glare. Suddenly, a flash blinded Bloom's eyes. She looked at Brandon who took a picture of Bloom and Sky naked (though Sky held Bloom to him covering her chest at the very least), but Brandon had a excellent picture of Bloom's naked back that led down to the sheets of the bed._

 _She shot Brandon a death glare. "Get the hell out Brandon!" She yelled violently. She could see his aura all around him. He was now terrified of her for what he'd done. Serves him right to be afraid of her._

 _Brandon gave Sky the look and he nodded back silently. Brandon already knew what Sky had told them and he left the room. Brandon and Sky will give Bloom a taste of her poison. Brandon would send-out the picture to everyone they know of. Bloom will certainly love that! Brandon heard Bloom yell again._

 _"You're such an all time-low, bastard man!" She screamed right at him. He just only smiled at her—loving her reaction to what's going on._

 _"Oh, well…you are my love aren't you?" He said, in the most sarcastic tone ever._

 _Bloom's face had boiled—matching her hair color. She knew or more likely felt that she wasn't wearing anything beneath the blankets…She cussed and swore silently in her head. He made her look like one of those bad women out there. He took away everything she ever had even her own virginity!_

 _"Where's my dress, Sky?" She asked angrily. "Well about your dress…lets say its torn into rags…" he laughed._

 _"Your an ass, Sky, you know that?" She glared at him. She tried to slap him, but he caught her hand._

 _"Not too quick, now are we?" He asked, smirking right at her innocent sweet face._

 _"God! You took away everything from me! I hate…hate…hate you!" Tears were about to form in her eyes, but she had to remain strong and not be weak (or show her weakness)._

 _"I know. This is what I had meant last night. Don't worry, you'll probably remember more…but probably not now." He smirked at her, giving off an evil chuckle which made her feel nausea._

 _"Where are we?" Bloom asked angrily. "We're at Red-Fountain…and you're totally screwed, Bloom!" He laughed evilly._

 _"Besides, that was_ one nice picture _I have of_ you, _most of us will enjoy that picture."_

 _"Shit!" Bloom said, and got out of bed, she headed to the bathroom. Sky had enjoyed seeing her pissed off, another good thing that she hadn't send the Dragon Flame right after him. He wondered why didn't she do that?_

 _Crap. Why was she feeling a terrible pain at her lower stomach? What the hell did he do to her last night? Why couldn't she remembered a thing? She just needed to leave and get the hell out of here before anyone else notice that she's here (other than Brandon). This would be an embarrassment for for the rest of her life._

* * *

"Bloom…Bloom are you okay?" Darren voice rung through her mind, snapping her back into reality. She looked at him. "Ya. I'm fine. I was just in deep thought about the last time I've been here," she answered.

"Are we here?" She asked him. Darren nodded. "I'm with you Bloom at all times." She gave him a smile, and kissed him on the cheek. "I know."

"Are you ready?"

Bloom closed her eyes, and took a deep breath and exhaled it out and replied: "I'm ready Darren." She placed her hand on his sun-kissed skin and walked down the spaceship on to the grounds of Magix's near Alfea's grounds. It felt so strange to be here after six years of not being here.

The sun was shinning high out in the sky. The sky was clear from any clouds. Birds were flying. She could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest. It's been so long…

They could see a pink building up-ahead. It was Alfea. It looked the same. Nothing had changed, not at all. Darren could sense his fiance's worry, and squeezed her hand—reminding her that she's not alone in this. He would always be there for her. Another reason why she had fallen head over heels for him. He was different from Sky. He was kind, caring, gentle…and all the emotion feelings she feels around him was different it made her feel somewhat special. She loved him and he loved her.

When they had made it to the front gates, it was Bloom's first step to facing her fears. She felt a bit queasy in her stomach. A sign that she wanted to go home.

"Come on, Bloom," Darren said and added, "if you do this…it means you're strong enough to handle anything in the world. The first step is always the hardest, then it gets easy."

She smiled. "You're right, I'm acting silly. I shouldn't act this way."

"I know it's difficult for you. Believe me, if anyone was in a situation like yours—they wouldn't have stepped out of their homes or anywhere for that matter. Now, where's my strong fairy that I know of. I only hope she isn't gone?" He said, trying to break the tense that Bloom's feeling.

She laughed. "Oh, Darren, you know how to make me feel better."

As Bloom and Darren walked, Bloom spotted a group of familiar people chatting across from her. It was _them._ She couldn't believe it. She had hope that they won't see her here, but they were going to see her here anyways. But she noticed that Flora or Helia weren't with them. Maybe they're running a bit late?

"Bloom, is that you?" A voice had called out from behind her. It was a familiar voice, but she couldn't remember. She froze when she'd heard her name. Oh, shit! Was it them: Stella, Musa, Tecna or Aisha? Or maybe it was Flora. God. How did this happen? She was totally startled, even Darren had noticed that Bloom's hands were trembling. Bloom could hear her heart beat rapidly. She placed on a fake smile on her face and turned around along with Darren.

When she saw the person, she felt so relieved. She could've almost had a heart-attack. "Hello, Flora?" Bloom said softly, with a soft gaze.

"It's been a long time," Bloom said, nervously. Flora was different. She had her hair short, till her shoulders in soft curls. Her face remained the same. She had a gentle look on her face.

"It's been so long since I last saw you Bloom," she gave Bloom a smile, and hugged her. "Oh, Flora. I've missed you. It hasn't been the same, you know."

Flora looked at Darren. He had long sandy hair color, green eyes and sun-kissed skin. Flora assumed that they're both dating.

"Oh, Flora. Meet Darren," Bloom introduced Flora to her newly fiance, Darren. "It's very nice to meet you Darren. I'm Flora." She said kindly.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," he replied, squeezing Bloom's shoulder to him.

"So are you two dating?" Flora asked.

Darren smiled and said,"we're engaged!"

"Engaged?" Flora asked. "We've been dating for nearly three years and well…and not too long ago we have gotten engaged." Bloom explained, but Bloom smirked, "what about you and Helia? Aren't you two engaged?"

Flora blushed and replied,"oh, we're married." She smiled at Bloom. Bloom noticed the looks in Flora's eyes—she was so in love with him—she could tell, because that's how she feels about Darren.

"Married?! Really? When did you guys marry?" Bloom asked happily at the thought of Flora and Helia married. Did she have kids yet? How is their life? There was so many things that she wanted to ask about Flora's life.

"Not too long ago—a year ago." Flora said, smiling—remembering her special day—the day she'd married Helia. She loved him so much.

"I'm so happy for you," Bloom hugged Flora. "So, are you two planning on having kids?" Bloom asked.

Flora blushed, "well, me and Helia were thinking of it for a while now…"

"…And?" Bloom asked.

"Actually we're putting it off for a while. I think you already know that the Magic Dimension is well—out of magic for the time being." Flora sighed.

"I know. I've heard from Miss. Faragonda." Bloom explained. "Maybe when we solve this problem, me and Helia would probably have a kid, but still…we could wait…we're still young," Flora replied.

"What about you Bloom? How is your life?" Flora asked.

Bloom hadn't told any of them that she had gone on a dangerous mission of finding her parents and restoring Domino back to it's former glory. She didn't want to tell them (except for Flora that is and Helia) about the mission. They wouldn't even care about her or what she did or what kind of dangerous mission she went on. It didn't matter what they would think of.

"Well, I found my parents right after when I had left Alfea," Bloom said a bit slowly, wondering how Flora would take that since it was a dangerous mission to do.

Flora looked at Bloom shocked, "what? Really, but wasn't that dangerous?" Flora asked a bit worried. Bloom noticed the look in Flora's green eyes, she could tell she was worried about her friend.

"I did and now Domino is free and back to it's original state as it has been for the last six years." Bloom said.

"But why didn't you tell me? Me and Helia could've helped you." She said sounding a bit sad that she didn't help Bloom in finding her parents.

"I didn't want to put you or Helia in danger. It was too risky…and if anything happened to you or Helia I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Bloom gave Flora a reassuring smile. "Believe me, Flora, nothing bad happened."

"If you say so, but I would give you lots of credit for doing that." Flora smiled.

"Flora where are you, my love?" A male's voice spoke out, looking for his beloved wife, Flora.

"I'm here Helia," Flora waved her hand in the air, and Helia had spotted her with two other people. He wondered who was she talking to?

He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, and kissed her at the top of her head. He looked at the two people. The red-headed woman looked familiar to him.

"Bloom is that you?" Helia asked, looking at Bloom who looked a bit different now.

"Helia, it's good to see you again." Bloom gave Helia a warm smile. Bloom could barley recognize him. She remember him having long hair, and didn't have a beard back then. He had a shot-medium length hair, a slight beard, and he looked even more muscular than before.

Helia noticed a young man was standing next to Bloom. Was she dating him now? "I'm Helia," he introduced himself to Bloom's fiance, and shook his hand. "I'm Darren, Bloom's fiance."

"Fiance? So you're engaged then Bloom?" He said, he could see her faint blush. "Ya, we've been dating for nearly three years."

"So…how life Bloom?" Helia asked. "Life's good." Bloom responded back.

"Um…you guys haven't seen Stella or the others?" Bloom asked a bit worriedly. Flora gave a sigh,"we had seen them here earlier." Flora gave Bloom an apologetic look. "Hey, don't worry Bloom." Flora assured her.

"I haven't see them," Helia added.

They could see the tense look across Bloom's face. She was nervous about being back. Flora understood why she'd left..but now Bloom was back there was going to be a bit of (or more of) awkwardness and accusation.

"I'm just a little nervous that's all," Bloom explained. Flora could see that Bloom was slightly shaky.

"I would actually be worried as well. They're just different Bloom. _Really_ different. When you'd left, they threw a huge celebration party and of course the one who was to do that was Stella. It wasn't right of them to do so," Flora said, informing Bloom what happened after when she had left Alfea. How could they? Were they that rude? As of now, yes. They are rude! Bloom didn't even know about that.

Bloom was shocked. She couldn't believe Stella would do that. Of course, they would be happy that she had left since she was the reason (or they believed her to be the reason of course) that Sky's new girlfriend was dead. Since they blamed her—to be jealous of Sky—when he clearly wasn't in love with her anymore.

"I honestly don't know how I survived with them for the next two years," Flora gave off a long heavy sigh. "Things weren't the same, Bloom." Helia added.

"I still can't believe what Sky had done to you. That was just wrong." Helia said, remembering the incident at Red-Fountain. Even Brandon…how dare he sink to that level! He was no good than Sky was.

Bloom's cheeks turned red. She hated Sky for what he'd done to her. She will forever hate him. Flora looked at Helia like she didn't know what had happened. Maybe he didn't tell Flora because it was for the best. Sky didn't just make her sleep with him, he had raped her that night. He allowed Brandon to take a picture of him and Bloom in bed and had sent out the word later on….It was humiliating…Bloom felt like her life had ended a long time ago.

"Wait? What did Sky do to you?" Flora asked. "Um…" Bloom took a deep breathe, and wondered how Flora will react to what Sky had done to her six years ago.

"He, well, um..raped me," Bloom said quietly, but in the most intense way. Darren tried to sooth Bloom by rubbing her shoulders. "Thank-you, my love." She whispered to her fiance. She avoided telling Flora that she has a daughter from Sky. She didn't need to tell her that (well maybe later, now wasn't the good time for it).

"What? How could he?" Flora said, and gave Bloom a pitiful look. "I didn't know that, Bloom."

"I know, it's not something I want to remember," Bloom said sadly, wanting to erase that memory from her mind. He'd made her life like hell…back then.

"So what happened after that?" Flora asked.

"After when I'd left…I went on the mission to find my parents, but I still kept in contact with Miss. Faragonda."

"Wait? Really? That's good."

"Ladies, how about we go to some other place to chat?" Helia suggested. Darren looked at the other direction. Clearly, Helia and Darren had spotted them. (Bloom showed him the pictures of the Winx and Specialist to her fiance excluding Flora and Helia).

Bloom heard familiar voices that was getting louder. Oh, no, they were coming here! Bloom had to leave, but it was too late for leaving now. _'Crap, now what?'_ Bloom thought to herself. She had to face them sooner or later. She wished it could've been later.

"Flora? Is that you darling?" A woman's voice said, loudly and cheerfully. Bloom's felt her spine shiver. Oh, god, she wished that the Great Dragon would help her in her time of need. And she defiantly needed that help right now!

"Stella, it's good to see you again." Flora said, a bit nervously. Stella hugged Flora fiercely, squeezing her to death. "Stella!" Flora exclaimed.

"Oh, Stella. Let Flora breathe you're squeezing her a bit too much." Musa said, chuckling at Flora's reaction. It's been a while since the group had last seen Flora—a year ago when she had gotten married to Helia. Then each of them were off with their own lives doing their own duties.

The smile on Stella's face soon turned into a frown. She saw _her._ It was _her_ again. After six years, of not seeing Bloom again, she looked _different_. _Really_ different from the last time she'd known Bloom. Even the rest had saw _her_ , and their smiles also turned into a frown for seeing _her_ again.

"Looks, like _someone_ killed off the party," Stella rolled her eyes, already annoyed by Bloom's appearance once again. _'Why was she here?'_ Stella thought to herself. _'Did Miss. Faragonda…oh, no! She wouldn't do that, now would she?'_

"Wow! I didn't know there was a party _here_ Stella," Bloom harden her blues on her. Flames were dancing in her blue eyes.

"You've killed everything around here, since, well… _you're_ here." Tecna stated. Bloom sighed and looked at her once so called friends. She hated them and they hated her. It was like a tug-a-war type of thing that was going on.

"Really? I didn't know that, thanks for your information," Bloom responded back rather coldly, and emotionless.

Musa took a notice about Bloom's new royal attire look. She wondered did she marry a different prince this time? _'Ah, she's such a bitch!'_ Musa thought to herself and looked at her. "Did you marry a prince or what?" Musa asked. Even the rest had noticed.

"What's up with you and dating princes?" Aisha said flatly, her arms crossed over her chest, staring at Bloom with such a cold look.

"Hahah….That's funny _really._ No, I didn't. It means you're not really up to date in Magic Dimension then," Bloom snickered at them.

"Errr! Is that suppose to be an insult or what? We're up to date, _Bloom_." Stella said, harding her hazel eyes at her once who was her best-friend who is now her foe.

"Please don't tell me if it's anything related to fashion, because that is not what I mean, Stella." Bloom gave a smug look.

Stella looked almost offended by that. How could she insult her in such a way? She wouldn't let an Earth girl just insult the Queen of Solaria in anyway possible. She wouldn't let her…in any means.

"How dare you?" Stella growled. Bloom gave Stella the cold shoulder. "Besides, I didn't marry a prince for your information, Musa, Aisha. If you haven't heard the news well then I'll tell you. I'm the new Queen of Domino, and have been for the last two years."

"What? Since when?" They gasped. Even Stella didn't even knew about that. She was shocked along with the rest of the group. _'How in the hell did she find her parents?'_ Stella thought which was a mystery.

"So if you were thinking that I married a prince then your wrong!" She snapped at them. It infuriated her the most when they accused of marrying a prince. ' _Why would they even say that? Probably trying to piss me off.'_ Bloom thought to herself. She gave them a fake smile and said: _"_ I've found my parents six years ago, and well…two years ago, they've abdicated their throne to me." She couldn't feel but she was proud of herself for what had accomplished (or rather saying to them, which felt good to her anyways). It felt somewhat good to say that in their faces.

They just stood there—staring at her with blank expressions across their face. "Well, that's good for you then?" Stella laughed in a mean way (feeling this anger within her and wanting to just express it right in her face). She even noticed Bloom was now capable of anything and was proud about it. But the one thing is…she would never admit what she'd done six years ago though.

 _'Great! Now,_ she _had to live in a world that_ she's _like the greatest—goddess like. She doesn't need to act like a complete bitch about it!'_ Stella thought and that gave her the chills.

"If you excuse me, I'm needed somewhere else, come on Darren." Bloom simply said, and left them all alone. She cling her arms in her fiance's and walked away leaving them with shocked looks.

As soon as she left; Stella was the first one to say: "okay, now tell me. Did anyone see that coming?"

"No. I didn't see that coming not in a million of years." Musa said. "She'd never said anything about finding her parents from before," Tecna added, remembering her freshmen and sophomore year.

"So, someone's keeping secrets." Aisha said, watching Bloom disappear from her sight. "The question still remains: How did she exactly find her parents and restored Domino?" Stella said.

They all shrugged, not knowing the mysterious answer. Bloom was different than they remembered her to be. Of course, she would be. She wouldn't be the same.

"I guess, she won't tell us." Tecna said.

"And she won't anyways, and we don't have to know. She's well…let me put it up in a way, she's a stuck up bitch now!" Stella said, still angry for what Bloom did to her. Stella had deserved it after all.

"Hey, girls…" familiar voices called out from behind them. The girls turned around to see their finances and husbands.

"Hey, Brandon…" Stella said with a sigh, still a bit angry and upset. Brandon had noticed her tone, she was angry and sad, mixed together.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked. Stella gave him a weak smile and she immediately said: "Guess who's back?"

Brandon and the rest of the Specialist wondered what Stella had meant by that. Guess who's back?

"Who's back?" King Sky of Eracklyon had asked. He was wearing his royal attire (from season 6) with his crown a top of his head. (The crown of his father, which has been passed down from prince to prince in his family).

"Who would you think had come back?" Stella raised a brow at Brandon, Sky, and the rest of the Specialist.

"…Bloom's back," Musa answered, breaking the silence.

"What?!" The guys gasped, especially Sky.

"She's back?" Sky said, a bit surprised to know that she's back.

"Where has she been for all these years? And why did she return?" Sky asked, appearing not thrilled to hear about her return.

"Apparently, she had found her parents, and restored Domino back…and her parents had abdicated their throne to her and is now the current Queen of Domino." Aisha said, seeing the shocked looks on the guys' faces.

"What? When did she do that?" Brandon said, startled by the new news.

"And more importantly why weren't we informed of this. How did she even free Domino? How come I never heard of it!" Sky said, a bit angry.

"Do you think we know the answers?" Musa said with a long heavy sigh.

"I bet you anything that bitch won't tell us a thing!" Stella exclaimed.

"She will tell us…!" Sky growled. He was about to stormed off and find her and demand of her to tell him why didn't she tell anyone.

"Oh, don't worry, her _new_ _boyfriend_ is here…if you haven't noticed." Stella said to Sky, giving Sky a worried look.

"A boyfriend?" Sky said angrily. _'She doesn't deserve a new boyfriend or anyone not after what she had done to my girlfriend, I'll make her pay!'_ Sky thought to himself. He hated her! She's the one who cause him pain…pain that had never healed.

"So any reasons why she's here?" Nabu asked.

"I think it's Miss. Faragonda who'd invited her to be here, because she'd invited all of us," Aisha explained for the reason why Bloom was possibly here. The only explanation possible, right?

"Now, why would Miss. Faragonda invite her here? It doesn't make sense. She knows that we aren't her friends anymore. So why would she?" Musa questioned, thinking about why Bloom was here.

"Who knows? I don't care…but if Faragonda, makes us work with her…oh hell no…I won't go down without a fight then!" Stella exclaimed.

"Anyways, aside all that, she wants us in her office—all of us—," Flora emphasized, as Helia grabbed her hand and they started to walk to the Headmistress's office.

* * *

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. I shouldn't have dragged you into this," Bloom apologized to Darren for seeing the scene of what happened with her former friends.

He looked at her; he felt sorry for her. She must've struggled for a very long time concerning her friends blaming her and all. "No, don't be." He said, and kissed her head, as they walked.

"I'm a bit nervous of what Miss. Faragonda said in the letter, and worried about what she would say now." Bloom said, she couldn't help but feel something she's going to say and don't like it. She had a weird feeling about that.

Darren had his arms around her shoulders, making their way to the Headmistress's office. Bloom knew that _they_ were going to be there. Good thing she was with Darren.

* * *

"Good, evening girls," the Headmistress had said with a welcoming tone in her voice. She was thrilled to see her former students once again. Stella kept on giving Bloom glares everyone once in a while when she had the chance and Bloom had returned the favor in doing so. She couldn't tolerate Bloom being here. She wondered why was she even here—when she clearly had dropped in middle of her sophomore year?

"Hello, Miss. Faragonda," they all greeted with lovely smiles across their faces (fake smilies actually). Though the Specialist didn't smile; they had much more of a serious look.

The Headmistress took a deep breath and looked at the six group of fairies and six group of Specialists and said: "a new threat has once again threatened the Magic Dimension…and this time, he'd stripped magic completely from everyone."

The Specialist were shocked about that. Why haven't the girls told them about their magic being stripped?

"We've heard," all the girls said, including Bloom had said that. When she had said that along with them; they all threw glares at her. Why couldn't they just not stare or give her glares while they're in the Headmistress's office? It was quite rude of them to do so.

"Is this true?" Brandon asked. Miss. Faragonda saw the worry in Brandon's face, actually all the Specialists were worried now. "Yes. I don't know how he was able to do that…but he's powerful I had confronted him…he's nothing to what I fought from before." She stated.

"Miss. Faragonda, then how can we get our powers back?" Stella asked, noticing that her magic isn't working. She didn't have her magic. Her magic was gone. It made her seem and feel like a normal person without magic.

"This is why, I've informed Bloom about this…" at the moment when she said Bloom. Bloom felt like they were all eyeing and wondering why her?

"You know Miss. Faragonda, I mean we could do this ourselves _without_ Bloom. I don't see the reason why Bloom's needed." Stella tried to suggest to the Headmistress, but she frowned at that, even Stella noticed that. She didn't mean to offend her—but to deal with Bloom was another story, she's not her friend anymore and never will be.

"Really?" Bloom said a bit harshly, and continued on, "I know, what happened? And you're so going to need my help like it or not!" She defended herself.

"Oh, we don't need _Miss. Dragon Girl_ to save the day for us!" Stella growled at Bloom. Bloom looked at her, her fierce blue eyes, glowing a faint orange glow. Stella even noticed—she had magic left—probably the only one.

"Oh jeez, Stella?" Bloom rolled her eyes at that comment, and continued on with a smirk on her face, "I thought you were the fairy of sun and moon, not fairy of being gloomy all the time."

Stella literally wanted to mess with her right now! If she only had her powers, she would blind her to the point that she wouldn't get up from bed for the next two weeks.

"Girls…stop this nonsense right now!" The Headmistress order in a voice that wouldn't abide any single argument from either the former Winx or Specialists—who were now in silence, not saying a single word.

"Stella, Bloom?!" Miss. Faragonda yelled a bit angrily at the two who were fighting. They looked at her, they were in silence. Bloom gazing at elsewhere rather at Miss. Faragonda. She knew that this was going to happen anyways, and she won't put with them, if they were treating her like—which they were currently doing right now.

"From now no, you're going to work together like it or not. You're allies, and you better act like one!" Her tone was filled with anger at her two former students.

"All of you are going to be allies, do understand me?" She simply said, and no one dared to respond back.

"Good. Now, I have something to show you," she said, pulling an old ancient script from the drawer.

"This happened a few centuries ago…the same exact thing had happen, and from the legend it would arise once again…a time when magic is completely gone…," she had said, and looked at the Winx and Specialists seeing their expressions on their faces, someone of them remained neutral.

She had their attention and had spoke the ancient myth that once had been written centuries ago:

 _"In an age to come…_

 _From the ancient legend where monsters and legends come to life. A unknown villain will arise…_

 _A villain, from the purest of all evil will arise and obliterate all magic…._

 _The Magical Dimension will soon be in chaos and destruction under his hands…_

 _Blood had stained the young woman's sweet innocent hands…_

 _Blame has been on the young the woman, who's blood is royal…_

 _Four crowns must once again be reunited…_

 _Six brave fairies out of who's heart is pure as light must save the Magical Universe once again…_

 _One who shines bright as the night star…_

 _One who surrounds the mystical forest of nature…_

 _One who listens to the vibration and the tune of the sounds…_

 _One who lightens the legendary flames that brings life all around…_

 _One who is connected to all magical wires…_

 _One who shapes things into mystical objects…_

 _Six brave warriors with swords and arrows…_

 _Fight to the end, and define what is true to their hearts…_

 _Friends…who were once lost…_

 _…Shall find the light once again…_

 _...And forever shall thee…_

 _…Unite and forever…form a strong bond and defeat the evil…_

 _…and bring peace and harmony…._

 _…Forgiveness shall be sought once the truth been set free…_

 _The Truth will once again set free—soaring through the skies…"_

Once Miss. Faragonda had stopped reading the ancient foretold myth, everyone was in silence. They were still trying to understand the myth (or legend) that once had been written a few centuries ago. Was it true? Did this really happen centuries ago? Why now?

"Since I've told you of this legend— _you all_ —must work together to defeat this new threat," she said in a serious tone,"and I don't want to hear any objections, am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'm," they all responded without hesitating a single word.

"But why do we need the help from Bloom?" Aisha asked, still not liking the idea that Bloom has to help them and be their _allies._

Faragonda gave off a sigh and explained: "the reason why she's going to help you is because she still has magic left…since her powers comes from the extinguishable Dragon Flame which is the source of the Magic Universe, and she's going to help you get your powers back and everyone else's for that matter, and should be _thankful_."

"What? I didn't know that," Tecna whispered to Musa, who nodded in agreement. "Damn, her for having in her life, if someone else other than her it would've been much better," Musa whispered back.

"And to be thankful for that? Oh hell no! I don't care if I have powers or not, I won't be thankful to that bitch," Tecna whispered to Musa and Aisha, who exactly had that same thought in mind.

"So what are we going to do now?" Flora asked.

"Now, Specialist, the girls are going to need all the help they can get from you," She said, to the young men who agreed to help their loved ones.

"Sure thing, Headmistress Faragonda," Sky had said (since he's the leader of the Specialists).

"But…are we going to train them at Red-Fountain or we just bring our things here?" Brandon asked to be a bit more specific—of how they were going to train the Winx.

Faragonda thought about it for a moment; she looked at the Specialist. It would be a good idea for them to be at Red-Fountain they had more things that could help the Winx. They could teach them how to fight with swords, gadgets, arrows…and many of their things.

"Red-Fountain would be the perfect training for them," she suggested. "Bloom doesn't need to train with us, or _does_ she now?" Sky said, eyeing Bloom.

Bloom couldn't help, but shiver when he said that. When she looked at him—her painful memories were brought up. She hated him for what he'd done to her. He had personally turned her life upside down.

"No, it's fine, I don't need _your_ training _Sky_ ," her voice, sounding so icy and cold that he threw her an ugly glare.

She looked at Miss. Faragonda and replied,"it's fine; I have dealt with worse and didn't need their help back then," Bloom said as polity as she can, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"If you say so Bloom." Still unsure about Bloom's decision.

* * *

The former Winx Club and Specialists had left the office of the Headmistress. Sky noticed Bloom's new boyfriend. He'd noticed her eyes, she had those looks in her eyes once—when she was in love with him. Now, she was in love with someone else; Sky didn't even care who Bloom dated. He had only one thing—hatred for her!

He heard her laugh when her boyfriend was telling her something which made her blush. It sickened him to watch her with him laughing and enjoying their time together. He didn't notice that his eyes were forming tears. He was remembering his girlfriend Arena who was in love with him and he was in love with her. He remembered all the good times he had—had with her, all those memorable times….magical moments…it made his heart ache. He would never heal…not ever!

Why him? Why did everything bad had to happened to him? Why was life cruel to him? He remembered his father passing last year, and his mother's assassination by Yoshinoya. He'd sentence Yoshinoya to his death—when he'd gotten his hands on him. Now, he was the only person remaining out of his family and bloodline. He had to assure the succession of his family bloodline, which meant he had to marry soon, and have an heir to Eracklyon's throne. If he'd die…then…it would signal the end of Eracklyon's monarch after millennium of years of his family upholding the Eracklyon's throne. Everything would end in a blink of an eye if he'd die without having an heir. He remembered his father telling him to protect the bloodline. He had even remembered when he had injured himself and almost could've died—his father had flipped out, causing Sky to have a major lecture about what had happened if he did die and so on... He did have his reasons why he'd screamed at him many times over the years of choosing a wife (pressured and threatened him a very few time in search of a wife).

A hand was placed on his shoulders, it was Brandon. He saw the worried look on his face. "What's wrong, Sky? Ever since you saw Bloom—you've been acting strange and a bit distance."

Sky looked at him,"She'd somehow destroyed my life, Brandon and I will never forgive her for that!" He seethed angrily.

"Look, I know, what you're feeling Sky. It hurts—a lot— and we all hate her and honestly, I don't want to see her, even the rest of the Winx don't…but we had to keep our word to the Headmistress."

"Thanks bro," he gave Brandon a pat on the back. "You're truly a great friend—when I need you." Brandon watched Sky walked away. He knew he was still hurting.

Bloom and Darren were strolling though the halls of Alfea. "You know, I can help you train since they don't want to help," he said, offering Bloom to train with him. She gave him a sweet smile, and leaned her head on his shoulders and said,"you're _so_ sweet." Her blue eyes, reflecting loving emotions.

"Hum…we can show them how strong we are, _together_ ," Bloom said, looking up into his face. "I know, that's why I said that." He smiled at her, as they continued their lovely walk...

* * *

 _1) I have to say, everyone was being_ so _rude and unpleasant and rather cold to her. Bloom had somehow—expect that they would treat her like that. (Excluding Flora and Helia who were rather pleasant and delighted of her return)._

 _2) Now we figured out why Sky hates Bloom; since he blames her for destroying his life, which isn't true. What would he do now since Miss. Faragonda told them_ all _to work together. How could he even work with the girl—who murdered his girlfriend six years ago?_

 _3) Bloom's fiance would also take a part in all this. He will help her go through this._

 _4) Will Flora finally be able stand up for herself, and side things with Bloom? How would they react to that? Would they even allow Flora to be Bloom's friend again or not?_

 _5) How can the former Winx, be able to team again...can Stella put with Bloom who_ _—_ _now is_ _different?_

 _6) Will the Specialists even let Bloom use their gadgets or things? Could they stick to the way they were from before?_

 _7) Also, Diaspro, (who had hated Bloom from the very beginning is now her_ friend). _How would Sky react to them that his previous ex-fiance and ex-girlfriend being friends, best friends actually. How did that happen?_

 _8) Also, Selena and Acheron will begin to appear...not only that, they've began to attack each realm one by one to conquer the Magic Dimension. Will the Winx and Bloom do this together even though they don't like the idea of them teaming up with Bloom or via versa..._

 _9) Will they be able to stop this threat without magic, by relaying on swords and arrows that the Specialist had taught them? Will Sky ever stop being harsh on Bloom?_

 **Next Chapter Called: Friend or Foe?**

 _~(I'm still debating about the chapter title for the next chapter. I might change the title if it wasn't fitting for the chapter)..._

 _~Morosely2101, see you till next chapter... XD_


	3. Friend or Foe?

**A/N:** Selina had figured out a way to release Acheron from the Legendarium without the use of the Dragon's Flame power (whom they both doesn't exist, since they didn't know about the return of the Guardian Fairy, Bloom). Also, CloudTower isn't a flying school yet…or that's not going to happen yet…it's still undecided.

 **A/N:** Brandon and Stella are married, as well as Helia and Flora. Nabu and Aisha are engaged as well as Tecna and Timmy. Riven and Musa are broken-up (a year ago, since they couldn't get along). Sky isn't with anyone since he doesn't want to be in a relationship ever since what had happen to Arena. As for Diaspro, she's with someone else - which I'll probably introduce on later on...

* * *

Chapter Three: Friend or Foe?

On the other side of Red-Fountain lies a nasty, horrid, a gloomy place called CloudTower; a school for Witches. The dark gloomy clouds filled the skies and was raining heavily. A girl, with long greenish/olive blond hair color, fair skin, and brown eyes. She was wearing a dark green/turquoise outfit (from season 6) was pacing around in the room looking at her hooded master who was wearing a dark crimson robe. She wondered what was their next motive to target. He kept on gazing at the window, watching each rain-drop falling down, leaving rain-drops on the window.

They'd already stripped the Magic Dimension from all of it's magic: Fairy and Witches (except for Selena of course, since he's still using her as a part of his plan). As he was concentrating; he had felt a sudden wave of some sort of powerful magic. Magic that he'd never felt from before. His eyes widen—liking this sensation—he wondered where was it coming from? How was is that possible? He'd made sure that magic was completely gone as the first part of his plan. It's impossible for someone to have their magic.

The Legendarium had completely stripped the Magic Dimension from all magic, it was impossible for one fairy or one witch to have magic… _unless_ …if that person had an equivalent power to the Legendarium, or being even more powerful than the Legendarium itself. He had felt a positive energy within the wave. What kind of magic was that? It had to be fairy's magic. It's the only explanation. Whatever it was—he liked it. Craved it. Thirst for it's power. A slick smile crept up on his face.

He had something else on his mind—something more sinister, which was lurking within him. He must know where he can find this source of power and have it…have it to himself and no one else could share that magic with him. Not even the young witch who was aiding him wasn't going to share that power. But for now, he needed her to do things…that needs to be done.

"Selena," The dark hooded man had called out without looking away from the window. "Yes, my lord," she crooned, her tone filled with pleasure giving him a smirk. She already knew what'd he wanted from her…to go and find that source of magic; she too even had felt its presence or hoped thats what he'd wanted form her to do.

She looked at him and asked,"what is it that you want of me to do?" she gave him a crocked almost a sweet smile that formed on her face.

"I want you to find that source of magic, and bring it to me immediately! And do not let anyone interfere in your way or else _crush_ them all!" He said in a wicked tone, which sounded almost in the cruel-some way.

"Of course my humble lord," she gave an evil smile, her brown eyes filled with lust for power and wanting to become one of the most powerful witch out of all witches including the Trix. The young witch had left the room, going after that mysterious source of power. Then no one could stop them…they'll be invincible out of all the villains and heroines could ever be, and no one could get in their way.

* * *

"Okay, girls. Here we are," Brandon had said, welcoming the Winx to their gym that they were going to train for a while. The Winx girls were walking around the gym, it was huge. There was so many things all around. There was treadmills on the far out on the east side of the gym; there was swords, arrows, spears…and many others on the opposite side of the treadmills.

"This place is huge!" Stella commented, taking notice of the wide-spaced out gym she was walking in. There was so many things to choose from, where was she going to start first or do first. Maybe spears, arrows, swords…they all looked easy. How complicated is it just to fight with: swords, arrows, spears…? It shouldn't be that difficult not difficult then learning spells, and applying it? Although magic was easy to use, but it's complicated when you want to cast some kind of spell that you need to do (that part was never easy). She remembered quite a few times in her freshmen year, it wasn't easy to get it off the bat, but maybe swords, arrows, and spears would be easy to get off the bat.

Aisha walked around, maybe the first step into practicing was running on the treadmill to maintain your speed while combating since you need to keep up with he opponent speed, while taking a direct hit without slowing down and figuring out how to hit the direct target. From before, when she had magic, she'd always practiced by jumping on the morphix she had created and demonstrate her moves and reflexes to enhance her skills. It shouldn't be too hard to use their training equipments to train with, right?

"So…" Nabu walked up to his long time friend, Helia. He hadn't seen him nearly in a year for that matter. He had a grin on his face and asked, "…how are you and Flora doing?"

"Pretty good, actually. How about you and Aisha? I heard that you two are getting married soon," Helia replied, hearing the news from Flora that she'd mention a few weeks ago to him.

"That's true, I'm really in love with her. She's the most sweetest person I know. But you and Flora…look I know I shouldn't interfere with this, but even Aisha and I have been taking a notice that you and Flora have been talking to _Bloom_ …" but he was caught off by Helia, "look Nabu, I want to ask you a question, a friend-to-friend, do you really think that Bloom would do such a thing?"

Helia had caught Nabu's expression. His face was stiffed by that single question that Helia had asked. He looked at Heila with a regretful look, "look, I'm not saying that I don't believe her, but the evidence were there, Helia. You know it, and saw it as well, so why do believe what she's saying or did say in the past?"

"I never told anyone this, but my father was a detective—one of the best and highest of all of the other detectives—so I brought in the evidence of what happened that night with Arena, and I told him the entire story of what had happened that night. Once he was done inspecting it along with his teammates, they had confirmed it that it wasn't a fairy's doing, but a witch or wizard with dark magic," Helia explained to Nabu, who was a bit shocked about it. _'Maybe accusing someone without proof or any evidence was a bit harsh…but...'_ he shook that thought from his mind.

"Even the police, the court lawyers, and detective had proven that she hadn't done anything wrong. Someone was framing her back then and had got away with it," Helia explained to Nabu, who was half nodding, half agreeing to the idea. Nabu looked at Helia, his purple eyes were filled with sadness, and a felt a bit pity about what happened to Bloom. Maybe they should've understand her and not blame her immediately. I mean no one really knew what had happened that night. So why blame? Maybe they needed to blame someone for it and the perfect candidate was Bloom.

"I really want to believe you, Helia, but I not sure yet," Nabu said, feeling a pang of guilt within his chest. He truly wanted to believe Helia, but if he did believe Helia, then him and Aisha would have that huge argument—though he'd tried in the past…but that almost had destroyed their relationship—he doesn't want that to happen again. They are this close to getting married and he didn't want to ruin it.

He placed a hand on Helia's shoulders and said, "I'm sorry Helia; I wish I could believe you," giving him a sorrowful look before leaving him alone once again.

 _'Why would some frame Bloom back then? What were they trying to prove or accomplish? What does it have to do with some evil villain arising this time? If only….I knew the answers.'_ Nabu thought to himself. _Someone with dark magic was involved…but why? And who?_ Kept popping up in his head.

"Nabu?" A familiar voice had called out to him, snapping him back to reality. He looked to see his fiancé standing, her arms folded. Her cerulean eyes were filled with worry about him. "Aisha?" He smiled to her, and walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, a bit worried about her fiancé.

"Ya, I'm fine. So… do you think you can handle using swords, and arrows?" Nabu asked, wrapping his arms on her waist as they were walking. She gave him, a smirk, and said: "of course I can handle it, it's a change. Learning new things is my specialty." She winked at him.

"Besides, when this is all over, we have a wedding to plan," she kissed him on the cheek. He watched her leave, walking towards the rest of the Winx. Of course, Bloom wasn't with them; she was with Darren walking somewhere else.

He'd remembered that she used to be Sky's ex-girlfriend. Sky had mentioned Bloom a very few times to him, when he'd first entered Red-Fountain as a Specialists, and had met them. He remembered what Sky had told him—that he was deeply in love with her—but later on they broke-up, well Sky did.

He had realized that he'd didn't love her as he used to, so he had broken-up with her the week before Arena was murdered. Bloom was heart-broken when he'd broken-up with her. Although, he had heard rumors that Bloom was deeply upset to the point she didn't even attended classes for the day; she'd been in her dorm sobbing all day and all night. But then….Arena was murdered….then everyone blamed it on Bloom—since she was the one to be jealous that Sky dated someone else other than her.

 _'Maybe Helia's right, something doesn't add-up. Bloom wouldn't do it. It's impossible for her to even know the girl that Sky was dating before she was murdered. But…then dark magic was involved, but Bloom's magic isn't dark….hum…I wondered what really happened that night?'_ Nabu thought to himself wondering about what really happened that night.

"This place is just right for training and learning all the skills that we need to know," Tecna commented, and Timmy who was besides her had agreed with her.

"Yes. First, you girls will start the basics, before using any—" before Timmy could continue on, an arrow went by passing him, an inch away from his face, the arrow had hit the hard wall, causing the tip of the arrow to break shattering it to many, many, tiny, pieces all over the ground.

They all looked to see Stella who was holding the arrow. Her cheeks flushed a red color of embarrassment and said: "sorry! I thought it was easy than what it looks!"

"…as I was saying, you have to train first— _a lot_ —before you're able to use these things," Timmy finished.

"It's probably not hard to learn the basics of training?" Musa asked. "You think it's easy to learn the basics, Musa," The magenta hair Specialist had commented, almost in a challenging way, causing Musa to give a out a long heavy sigh, and looked at the rest of the Specialists.

"Well, it depends on how fast you get it," Brandon replied. Stella gave her husband a wide smile walking up besides him, placing her hand on his shoulders, "don't worry, I'll get it," she smirked at him.

"Of course you will, my sunshine." At this, Stella smiled at her husband.

"So…when are we going to begin?" Musa asked.

"As of now, when do you think, really?" Riven rolled his eyes at her. She hardened her eyes on him, this is one of the reason she'd broken-up with him. "Seriously, Riven. I wasn't asking you!"

"Well, you were asking the question, _therefore_ , _I_ had to answer that," he snickered right back at Musa who had shook her head at him in annoyance.

* * *

Flora, and Bloom were walking through the halls of Red-Fountain. Bloom was growing worried for her friend Flora. She shouldn't be with her, because of what the _others_ might think. She didn't want to drag Flora into all this mess with her. It wasn't fair for Flora to suffer what she's suffering right now.

She didn't want to hurt Flora who was so kind, and sweet to her. She didn't want to brake her friendship with Flora who still had considered her a friend or maybe best-friend that she had left now.

"Bloom, listen to me. I want to tell you something important."

Bloom looked at Flora who was gazing out the large glass window, watching four birds fly in the bright blue clear skies.

"What is it?" Bloom asked, standing next to Flora. She watched as Flora inhaled her breath and exhaled it out, "I don't think I can handle being with them, Bloom. It's just not right."

"But…" Bloom tried, but Flora had cut her off, and her green eyes were shinning with emotions, "…don't worry, it's my decision, not their's. They don't decide for me whom I want to be with."

Bloom nodded silently to herself, respecting Flora's decision to this.

"It's time for them to grow up and acknowledge the truth rather then blaming it on you."

 _I guess Flora's right about that. They have to stop living in the past and focus on what's going on. And get to the bottom of the real truth. And who's the one who'd stripped magic._

As Flora and Bloom were walking down the halls, eyes were being watched on the two of them, eyes on a particular girl.

"You do realize that they might suspect a thing, right?" Bloom said, gripping her hand on the gown nervously.

"Let them, it's not going to change anything."

Bloom felt her heart was pounding in her chest rapidly as she heard a voice call out behind her. It wasn't Darren. It was someone else's. It was Sky's. Bloom knew it was him. She just knew; she felt it in her very own soul.

Bloom placed a fake smile across her face before turning around - to face Sky again. It made her feel dread about facing him once again. As if she felt that same pain six years ago washed over her.

"Sky..." she said in the most acidic tone ever. Sky even took a notice of her tone language - the way she said his name - didn't make him flinch or anything.

He had an expressionless face. Well, it was kind of - stony and cold in a way that she'd felt. Bloom looked at Flora and said, "I catch up with you later."

"Are you sure?" Flora asked still unsure about leaving Bloom with Sky alone.

"Positive, don't worry, Flora." Bloom gave her a warm smile.

Bloom watched as Flora was leaving them alone. She approached Sky, "what do you want, Sky?" Bloom asked.

He gave Bloom the cold look though she could easily see that his blue eyes were dead cold - almost inhumanly like. His eyes were nearly the same look on the night he'd attacked her.

She felt like her throat was dry and itchy. She didn't know what to say to him exactly after six years or after what he had done to her. "Oh, nothing, nothing..." he muttered - still looking at her.

Bloom felt like she had butterflies in her stomach at the way he kept on looking at her like that.

"If it's nothing then, I should get going." Bloom said firmly. As she was walking by him, unexpectedly he grabbed on her arm - scaring the hell out of her.

She swore that he was way worse than Valtor - at least that guy had some senses in him (by not hurting her physically and laying his damned fingers on her even though she had deadly battles against him). Sky was the _real_ demon here!

"Sky! Let me go now!" Bloom hissed at him as wildly as animal.

"Why should I do that?" He laughed in a ridicule way that made her spine shiver.

"I have allowed you to go once..." Sky paused and added, "...and I am not doing that again."

Bloom looked at him in a fury way. She never imagined that he would do that to her.

"I won't let you, you bastard! Honestly, you're even worse than Valtor..."

At this Sky stopped laughing and looked at her in such a ranging way. She could tell he was fuming for what she had said. Maybe she had pushed him off the edge this time, but he did deserve it. He did deserve the truth from her. He was acting even worse than that damn hell of a wizard.

"So you actually think I'm worse than that hell of a demon!" He spat out to her angrily.

"Actually, _yes_! You had laid your freak'in hands on me, six years ago! And I will never forgive you for that!"

"Really? So you think I was the one who laid my hands on you first. You're dead wrong sweetheart! It is _you_ who had started this war and _I'm_ going to end it, but we're going to have to wait on that first."

That made her flinch from the inside. She was completely terrified of him. The way he looked - he looked like he was really going to kill her at the moment.

"You..." Bloom harden her eyes on him, "...I never even had touched your precious girlfriend! Get that into your brain, Sky!"

Bloom yanked her arm away from Sky's grasp looking at him with her fierce blues (that no longer had any type of feelings for him). This man - who she once loved was now a monster behind the mask. A mask that no one could see. Truly he was. She never knew the real Sky at all, as if he was hiding all these years behind that fake mask.

She will never again allow him to touch her again. Never again. The next time that he just laid a single finger on her - she will burn him like hell to make him remember to not to touch her ever again.

"Let's see who going to really lose in the end," Bloom laughed as she past him - seeing his reaction to that.

 _If only...if only they could see the_ real _truth behind all of this...oh they'll be sorry for what they've done. They'll be sorry of ever accusing me and first one who's going to beg for my forgiveness is Sky! I can't wait to see their priceless faces!_

A smile appeared on her face. She couldn't wait till the day to be upon her. The day of the truth.

* * *

 _The night that she remembered she'd been woken-up was the same night that Arena was murdered._

 _"Get up Bloom, now!" a voice had shouted at her to get up. Bloom moaned and rolled to the other side of the bed and this time the voiced had yelled even louder and harder._

 _"GET UP!"_

 _Bloom woken up slowly wondering why was this voice waking her up in the middle of the night. "What's going on?" she asked tiredly._

 _"I think we all know what's going on?" Stella said, her eyes hardening on Bloom._

 _"What?" Bloom asked again wondering what was wrong. Why was Stella waking her up in the middle of the night like that?_

 _"Don't give me that face Bloom like you have no idea what's going on!"_

 _"Okay, calm down Stella, explain to me what's going on?"_

 _Stella rolled her eyes at Bloom. "Come on, Bloom. You've been pretty jealous that Sky's dating someone else other than you. First, it was Diaspro, okay made he lied to you, but you wouldn't let the damn thing go. Second, when he broke up with you all what you did was complain about it. Thirdly, you were so jealous that had to kill Arena!"_

 _"What the hell are you talking about Stella! I didn't kill her!" Bloom seethed angrily at her best-friend who was now thinking that she was a murder for what she done. But she wasn't the one who had done it. Someone framed her and she knew it. Now, her best-friend was believing that she's a murder._

 _"Yes, you did Bloom!?"_

 _"First of all Stella, if I was here sleeping all night and I was not out during the night what makes you think it was me. And Second of all, I don't know how she even looks like!"_

 _Stella shook her head at Bloom, thinking that it wasn't the truth that she was lying to her._

 _"Come on Stella, I'm your best friend! You have to believe me!" Bloom pleaded to her to believe her that she wasn't the one behind this. It was someone else's entirely. They could've framed her for it!_

 _"NO! I saw you with my own eyes, Bloom," she paused, "you were running away, laughing about it."_

 _"ME! Have you lost your mind, Stella?"_

 _"Have you lost yours!" Stella retorted back._

 _Bloom looked at her; she saw one thing in Stella that she never saw before: hatred and disbelief._

 _"So you don't believe your best friend, then maybe we shouldn't be friends." Bloom replied a bit sadly._

 _"Ya, maybe we shouldn't. I wouldn't want to be friends with a killer, who would be?"_

* * *

"Is everything okay?" a voice called out behind her. She turned around to see her fiancé who had a worried look on the face.

"Ya, everything's fine," she sighed, almost giving it out a way. Darren noticed her tone - that way she said everything's fine had meant that Sky had done something to upset her.

He came closer to Bloom and cupped her chin up to face him. "Did Sky talk to you or do something to you that made you upset?" he asked, a bit annoyed that he was hurting his fiancé. He wanted to give Sky a punch in the face to make realize that if anyone had messed with his fiancé like that.

"Don't start, well, not now." She grabbed his arm - telling him it not really reasonable to go after him right now. It was only natural of him to threaten her when he saw her around. But the next time when Sky threatens her again, she will let Darren give him a major kick in the ass.

"Where we you?" She decide to the change the subject - no longer wanting to talk about Sky or any of her friends.

"Well, you have to guess who I was talking to?" He grinned at her.

"Let me guess, was it Dana?"

"Nope. Harder."

 _Ugh. Why did he had to play this game of his?_

"Hum...was it Crystal?"

"No, you're going to have to take a good crack at it!" he chuckled.

 _Hum...who was it that I haven't have talk to in a while? Diaspro. She's my new-best friend. We'd became friends ever since about what happened to Arena. She was the only person - who I knew - believed me at the time and we kind of hit it off ever since. Something told me if we haven't been fighting over Sky we would've probably become good friends._

So Bloom smiled at Darren smiled at him sweetly. "Was it Diaspro?"

He grinned to me, and said, "how do you know?"

"Let says I took a pretty good guess at that," Bloom giggled.

"Besides, she wants to talk to you."

"I know we haven't talked in so long."

"I just saw her a few minutes ago, and I told her that I would get you."

"Really?" Bloom said in surprised tone.

"How did she knew that we were here?" Bloom asked.

"Well, I guess she tried to call you first and you weren't answering so she called me and asked me about you and I told her where we were going," Darren replied.

She smacked him in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, nothing," she giggled, as Darren led the way to where Diaspro was. At least, Bloom considered as a friend in the past and now they were best-friends. They shared everything about themselves and it was all real not fake like. Who knew one simple change - would change them and become good friends.

* * *

Bloom and Diaspro entered the gym (although they both aren't going to train right this second or today, but the next time). Once they did, they could see all eyes were on them, and muttering to one another.

How annoying they were? They were gossiping about them well in particular Bloom.

The fairy of the shinning sun had walked up to them both with a smile on her face. Bloom identified that smile of hers. It was fake. She'd always been fake all her life (well to her that was).

"Hello, Diaspro," Stella greeted.

Bloom knew what she wanted from Diaspro. Of course, like what she done in the past - turn everyone against her. She was pretty good at convincing people - but Bloom knew that she can't turn Diaspro against her, because she was the only one who offered her a hand during her time of need."

Bloom saw the looks on Diaspro's face. She knew she wasn't buying into it. She simply knew what Stella wanted from her.

"Hello, Stella." she said flatly.

Bloom saw the nervous look on Stella's face since from Diaspro's attitude towards her wasn't welcoming at all. If anything, it was neutral and a bit cold.

Without any warning, the glass had shattered down the ground causing everyone to hush down as they saw a figure floating in the air. A witch who had magic looking down at them with glee in her eyes enjoying what she was looking at. She was looking at terrified fairies. The young witch knew that they were terrified of her because she had power and they didn't. But she sensed there only one person in this room who had that powerful magic and she was determined to get what she wants.

As she floated down to the ground with a devious smile across her face - they knew they shouldn't do anything. Who knows what she could easily do now?

The way she walked up to the former Winx Club and Specialist made them feel nauseated at the sight of her. She had sensed their fear - fear of her.

"Who the hell are you?" the one with short spiked magent hair yelled at the witch who was smirking at them.

A wicked smile appeared on the witch's lips. She liked that she had power and that everyone respected. It made her feel utterly powerful, and no one can stop her.

She felt a sudden magic wave hit her. The magic; it was here in this very room. She hit the jackpot.

"Okay, so, one of you has magic so who is it?" She asked sharply, cutting to the chase.

Then she saw a red-haired girl step up with a determined look on her face.

"I do!"

Selena could see the way she was narrowing her eyes on - focusing on her. That the red-haired fairy didn't like her tone of voice - of asking who was the one who still had magic.

"What in the hell do you want?" The red-haired girl asked, even though she had asked who had magic left; she wondered why she was asking that question in particular.

"You!" She spat out in delight - that the girl had easily told her that she was the one who has magic left. A powerful magic indeed.

She laughed wickedly, "now, fairy, why would you tell me that?"

Bloom looked at the girl. It didn't bother her at all - in fact, she seemed a bit weak from her magic vibe that she was sensing.

"You do know that _I_ can defeat you!"

"You? A fairy...defeat me!"

"You don't know me, witch!" Bloom sounded dead serious - that no one even made a single comment or tried to but in.

Selena's smile faded away. This fairy was trying to threaten her and she doesn't like anyone who stands up to her challenge and this fairy was. How foolish of her - of trying? Didn't fairies always learn from their mistakes? Never ever do a challenge with a witch.

"No fairy should dare challenge me!" Selena hissed angrily - at the redheaded fairy.

"You don't scare me!"

"We'll bet on that, FAIRY!"

Selena took her stance and readied her powers - as Bloom transformed into her Enchantix form. Bloom felt like everyone was spatting their jealousy on her her, but now it wasn't important - what was important is to take care off that silly witch.

Selena sparked up her magic and summoned legendary monsters - that everyone thought was a myth in the Magic Dimension.

"Get them!" She snapped her fingers towards the Winx and Specialists who dodged the horrifying monsters (monsters from the season six such as children of the night - vampires, and from Linphea those tree monsters or whatever it is, ect...).

Bloom summoned a barrier around all of them even thought most of them don't deserve it, but they don't deserve to be ripped to shreds by those savage beasts. Bloom used her inner powers and summoned out the Dragon Flame to defeat those wicked creatures. Most of them were burned by it's powers but some remain immune to it's power.

Selena looked at the red-haired fairy's powers. The power that she was had was incredibly powerful. That's what Acheron had sensed earlier. He wanted this rare powers of hers, but in order to do so, she had to find a way to defeat this fairy and bring her to Acheron.

"Demon's of Oblivion!" Her magic was so dark with power that nearly burned Bloom's pale skin.

Bloom's blue eyes glowed a dark amber color. Bloom herself was fully engulfed in her powers; she had to summon the most powerful magic that she had ever done - the day she had finally ended Valtor or defeated him and locked him up for good never ever to be seen again.

As Bloom let her range of power go - Selena was immediately tossed back to the end of the wall. Selena had to admit one thing about this fairy - she was the real deal. She was like no other fairy. She somehow liked how she was being challenged that made her want to be even more powerful than she is.

Most of the other fairies she had faced - aren't up to her challenge they would most likely lose the fight within minutes. The girl was different. She looked at the fairy who was most likely gloating in the air that she was right. That she wasn't afraid of her nor her challenge. She vanished knowing that she already lost the battle, but she'll come back to her. Oh, she will very, very soon. She left with an echoing wicked laugh - telling them that this wasn't the end it was only the beginning.

As Bloom fluttered back down, she noticed that the Winx especially Sky were giving her glares. Though Sky was the first one to speak out of the group.

"What the hell Bloom?" He snapped at her.

But Darren immediately came to Bloom's side and looked at Sky (for the very first time in person), and said, "get the hell away from her, Sky! She saved _all_ of _your_ sorry asses from that bitch of a witch that you probably couldn't even defeat on your own!"

Sky wanted to give him a punch in the face, but Darren quickly dodged his hand and blocked it with his own.

"Not too quick aren't we Sky!" Darren smirked at him - enjoying Sky suffer from his wrath.

Sky took his hand back to his side and grinned at him angrily.

"No one told her to save us!" He exclaimed in frustration as his fist were in balls right now.

"Excuse me, you're missing the point here. We can handle ourselves without magic!" A blond woman had stepped up aiding Sky's side.

"Um...are you sure, 'cause what I remember is you couldn't even defeat Valtor, so how could you stopped that hell of a witch?!" Bloom scorned at them - watching each one of their reaction.

"Now," she crooned at them, "...why couldn't you defeat Valtor? I only wonder why?"

"Damn you! You are..."

"...Are what Sky?" she grinned at him playfully.

"I know why because your powers are no match for his _Dark Dragon Flame_."

Now, everyone was quite. They knew one thing: she was right about that, but it certainly does not apply to everything.

"...So if I were you, quit your moping and start acting more mature!"

Then Sky noticed that Diaspro, Flora, and Helia were taking her side. They knew she was telling them the truth: the one thing they knew she was right on, but refused to believe in.

"Oh, so look who we have here! Three betrayers." Musa said.

"I can't believe you would actually side with her!" Aisha hissed at them.

"Oh, please, you guys are really that ignorant and stubborn?" Diaspro said, narrowing her brown eyes at them.

"When are guys seriously going to end this ridiculous feud?" Flora asked.

"Oh, since when did you believe her Flora?" Tecna asked.

"And Diaspro, since when did you ever like Bloom?" Sky questioned her.

"Sky, everyone deserves second chances," she said.

"Puff...ya right, she had never had given you a second chance," he responded back rather coldly and harshly.

"Actually," she sneered at him, "she did give me a second chance, _Sky_."

"Your all too damn ignorant that you'll never give her a second chance." Helia said.

"Not cool dude," Brandon said, shaking his head at him.

"I thought you were better than this, Helia," Riven laughed.

"Come on, lets go guys. We don't need to stay here any longer," Stella said, as she was the first one to leave and the rest had followed her - trailing her like as if they were stray puppies.

Bloom looked at her friends, and focused on the core of her powers. She summoned two colored gem flames. One of them gem flames was a bright pink and the other dark red. She gave the two pieces to Flora and Diaspro.

The gem flames were in their hands.

"What is this Bloom?" Flora asked, as she was looking at the pink gem flame that was in her palm.

"That's a piece of my Dragon Flame which would give you strength."

"Thank you, Bloom." Diaspro said, and they both hugged her.

* * *

"So have you have you done what I asked you to do?" he asked, Selena who wasn't worried about a thing.

She looked at him with a look, "it seems to us that fairy has a powerful magic at the tips of her fingers. She nearly defeated me."

He glanced at her, "but do you know the exact source of her power?"

"I do. Its some kind of Legendary Dragon Flame or something that as she mentioned a word 'dragon' in it. Her powers had manifested in a reptilian dragon. I have never seen such power. She defeated every creature that I threw at her."

She watched as Acheron was pacing around the room in enjoyment for what he was hearing from her. "Do you know the tale of the Great Dragon?"

"This sounds interesting."

"Oh. It is my dear. The power of the Dragon's Flame is Legendary. It created the entire Magical Universe and formed all magic with it's fiery breath. The breath of life that gave life to the universe. After many centuries of creating the realms and bring life to each one - the Great Dragon decided to rest and laid on the world called Domino.

Soon, before he vanished completely he gave the royal family of Domino all it's power to keep the Magic Dimension safe from the forces of evil and the power of the dragon had been passed on for generations."

Selena was stunned about it's history. That girl who had fought and nearly defeated her was the keep of the Dragon's Flame.

"Then the girl is..."

"She's the keeper of it's power and by the way I know her ancestors very well - a family of superior power and they never had once led astray from the path of light!"

"Then, maybe I should give them a visit."

He shook his head at her. "Why not?"

"Because they are powerful - mess with one and another would defeat you. They're extremely powerful. Maybe we'll do that when have that power - we could destroy them for good."

"But first, we should we should begin with our first attack in the realm of flowers - Linphea."

* * *

Diaspro, Flora, Bloom were walking down the halls of Red-Fountain. The sun was already setting. The Headmistress Faragonda gave Bloom a dorm to stay in, though Diaspro and Flora wanted to stay with her which she happily accepted of them. Though Helia told Flora that he didn't mind that if she stayed with Bloom for a few days as he would be staying with Darren.

Bloom knew one thing that Diaspro knew off of her - that she has a daughter from Sky.

 _Diaspro saw tears on Bloom's face. She knew it was 'them' again who must've threatened her to become like this. Diaspro had welcomed Bloom on Eracklyon with open arms._

 _Diaspro easily saw the pain in Bloom's blue eyes. She was clearly upset about something. Bloom was gazing out the windows her knees up to her chest as her arms were wrapped around herself - around her knees - crying._

 _"What's going on, Bloom? What happened?" Diaspro asked, with a sorrowful look across her face. For the first time, she cared about Bloom._

 _Bloom couldn't face her. She didn't know how Diaspro would respond or react to this. "...It's Sky..."_

 _"Sky what?"_

 _"...he...he...hurt me..." she said sobbing, barely hearing a thing what she was saying._

 _"Hurt you?" she furrowed her brows at Bloom, and added, "hurt you - as in yelling at you - or something else?" Her tone was filled with worry. She knew Sky her entire life; she knew he wouldn't hurt anyone...oh..._

 _"Can you please tell me...Bloom..." she pleaded to Bloom to tell her what's going on. Why was she this upset?_

 _Bloom composed herself, and wiped the tears off of her face. She looked Diaspro, with a look that Diaspro had never seen before. She was truly broken, and sad. Something she would never see in Bloom._

 _"I-I...I'm pregnant, Diaspro." She said, in a shaky voice. Diaspro was startled by the news that Bloom had given her. It simply bewildered her - she would never imagine that Sky would do that._

 _"...So...Sky's the father, right?"_

 _"He is..." Bloom found herself sobbing again. She never wanted him to be the father of her baby not after what he did to her. But he raped her; hurt her...it made her hate him._

 _"I hate him..."_

 _"Shhh...Bloom everything's going to be fine." Diaspro hugged Bloom for comfort. She never would ever think that Sky would do that - not in a million of years._

 _"Sky's a real jerk. He just likes to mess with us!" Diaspro snapped. Bloom looked at her confusingly._

 _"What...I thought you loved him?" Bloom hiccuped._

 _"Not anymore. He's not what I used to think of him. He just uses us and dumps us like any other guy. There's nothing special about him. And I forbid you to tell him that you're pregnant with his child."_

 _Bloom laughed and said, "that I can agree on!"_

Ever since then, Diaspro and Bloom had been close friends ever since that day. They were anti-Sky now and they liked that.

Later that night...

Flora, Diaspro, and Bloom were having the time of their lives. They were enjoying each other's company. Bloom wanted to let on the secret that Diaspro knows of. About her daughter - her sweet little girl. It was time to tell Flora the truth. She knew she could trust Flora with the news that she's going to tell her.

"Diaspro, maybe it's time to tell Flora about the secret?" Bloom whispered to Diaspro.

"Hum...but she can't tell Sky about it, remember."

"I know we're on the anti-Sky side." Bloom smiled to her.

Bloom looked at Flora who was wondering what were they talking about. Flora hasn't seen Bloom smile like that for a long time. It was good to see her smile again.

"I want you to be in our little secret club."

"Wait, you two have a secret club?" Flora asked, as Bloom and Diaspro both nodded.

"Well, it must be something that no one knows of right?"

"By the way, me and Bloom are on the anti-Sky side, and since you'll be joining us - you're also going to be on the anti-Sky side as well."

Flora's green eyes widen about the anti-Sky idea that they both made up years ago.

"Wow! So what is it?" Flora asked as she sat besides Diaspro.

"You have to not tell Sky about it, promise." Bloom said.

"I promise - you know me Bloom."

"Okay, remember that I told that Sky raped me?"

"Ya. But what does that have to do with what you're going to tell me?" Flora asked curiously.

"It has everything to do with it. After a few weeks, I discovered that I...was well...pregnant with Sky's child..." Bloom trailed off, hoping that Flora wouldn't flip out or anything, but she was surprised but remained calmed about it.

"You were pregnant?" Flora said, still shocked.

"Ya." Bloom sighed.

"And let me guess, since you're telling me that - so you actually have a kid?"

Bloom nodded.

"Do you have a boy or a girl?"

"Girl! Her name is Brianna." Bloom smiled and showed Flora a picture of her daughter and parents who shared this big family picture.

Flora looked at the girl - she could defiantly tell it was Bloom's and Sky's daughter with her combination look from both of her parents she had inherited. Flora assumed that the two people behind her and her daughter were her parents. And Bloom had gotten her looks from her mother.

"Bloom you look like your Mom a lot." Flora commented.

"You should see her father," Diaspro looked at Bloom and grinned and added, "he's totally hot looking."

Bloom's cheeks turned red from what Diaspro said.

"Really?" Flora asked.

"Diaspro! He's my father, come on!"

Diaspro gave Flora _the_ look and nodded.

"You should see him in person. He doesn't even look like he's a father." She winked at Flora who was smiling innocently, while Bloom groaned.

"Bloom, you probably got the hottest dad, just saying."

"...And her Mom is also very pretty. I could've sworn that they were twins and not mother-daughter."

"Wow. Something tells me you visit Bloom a lot." Flora said, a bit shock in her voice.

"I did." Diaspro smiled.

"So...anyways...you can't tell Sky about it, please." Bloom pleaded to her.

Flora thought about it for a moment. Sky raped her and never asked how she was doing afterwards so he doesn't deserve to know about it. "Don't worry, I won't tell her. I promise you Bloom."

* * *

 _1) Okay, this chapter finally done. It was a little challenging for me - for how I was going to write this chapter especially the whole thing with the Winx and Specialist with Bloom. The scene with Sky and Bloom seeing each other after six years was a bit hard to write since...well...there's a lot of tense between them. Bloom totally hates him still! She even said that Valtor's better then him. Ouch - that pissed him off, but serves him right._

 _2) Helia, Flora had finally sided things with Bloom. Happy news! :-)_

 _3) Now Acheron discovered a great power - Bloom's Dragon's Flame. Now, they are plotting to destroy each realm one by one..._

 _4) Bloom finally told Flora that she has a daughter from Sky, but told her to keep it as a secret and not tell him about it._

 _5) Ohh, looks like the rest of the Winx are pissed at Flora for siding with Bloom._

 _6) Bloom was so generous that she gave Flora and Diaspro a piece of her Dragon Flame._

 _7) Wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter as Acheron and Selena are going to make their first strike on Linphea. What's going to happen? Will all the Winx be there even though they are pissed at Flora or not?_

 **Next Chapter Called: Linphea, Here We Come**

 _~Morosely2101, see you to next chapter XD..._


End file.
